1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to ventilating plate units to be attached to vehicle window glasses, which when attached to vehicle window glasses, improve ventilation inside the vehicles, prevent stuffiness inside the vehicles, prevent invasion of insects into the vehicle interior inside and robbery, allow safe outdoor parking, and provide comfortable driving in the attached state.
2. Related Art Statement:
When vehicles are left outdoors, window glasses must completely be kept closed from the standpoint of safety. That is, even if a window glass is slightly opened, there is a fear that a door can be opened by inserting a wire or the like through an opening. However, if a window glass is tightly closed particularly in summer, there are the following problems. That is, a vehicle inside becomes very hot and stuffy. Consequently, articles placed inside the vehicle become damaged or decay. In addition, the vehicle must be started in a very unpleasant state. Furthermore, when a person takes a long rest or sleeps for a while in the vehicle in the state that a window glass is opened, there is a problem in that insects or the like enter the vehicle.